The Unbeings
Summary The Unbeings 'is the collective name for the entities native to Abydos's World Fruit, the Void. They are beings of non-existence, the impossible creatures that (do not) exist in the absolute inversion of the Oak that is Abydos's World Fruit. Known to most as terrifying shadow creatures, Abydos's attempts at breaking the Cycle involved unleashing the Unbeings upon nearby World Fruits, with people, planets and entire universes being dragged into the Void by the Unbeings. The Unbeings are divided into two types (though this does not affect their abilities), the Voidclaimed and the Voidborn. Any entity that is erased from existence becomes a Voidclaimed, their previous existence inverting itself on the existence/non-existence duality and manifesting itself in the Void.The Voidborn however come into being solely within the Void and are the more incomprehensible beings of the two types, as they are not just inverted on the duality of existence and non-existence, they never had anything that can be said to exist at all. In terms of appearance, the Unbeings always appear as non-corporeal black spots in reality in varying shapes. Voidclaimed have the shape of their original appearance, while Voidborn even lack a shape, instead being more felt as a hole in reality than seen. The Unbeings Theme All credit from music and images goes to their original creators. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 11-C "physically" (Do not actually exist), Varies between 11-B and 1-A via hax Name: 'Varies individually, collectively have any names including the Voidborn, the Children of the Abyss, the Denizens of the Void, the Unbeings '''Origin: 'Arbore De Mundus '''Gender: '''Innapplicable (do not exist and lack a concept of gender), though some Unbeings were originally male, female, genderless, hermaphrodite, etc before being erased '''Age: '''Inapplicable (they do not exist, and lack a concept of age) '''Classification: '''Non-Existent Beings, Erased Beings '''Powers and Abilities: Void Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Nothingness Physiology, some have Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Type 10), Resistance to most form of existing hax (due to not existing, they are nigh-impossible to affect with anything that exists) Attack Potency: Point Level "physically" (as they do not actually exist), can range from Line Level to Outerversal otherwise (Unbeings reflect true beings on the other side of the duality of existence and non-existence, and are just as powerful as they are. The only difference is unbeings don't exist) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Point Level '''physically, but the nature of their non-existence makes them impossible to destroy. '''Stamina: Unknown, likely limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Varies '''Weaknesses: '''Most are incredibly lethargic. Most of them are incapable of using their abilities. Can only enter and pass through the existing world through shadows of equivalent size to their own (though they are still capable of entering only select limbs). They can be harmed by things that don't exist. '''Notable Members * Abydos - High King of Non-Existence, First and Last Keeper of the Cycle, Ruler of the Void. He is not technically an Unbeing, as he transcends these concepts while simultaneously embodying them, but he "lives" in the Void and rules over its denizens. * Nihilo Deus - A being from the Reality's War World Fruit who lost control of his powers and erased himself. Interested in the character, Abydos released him back into that World Fruit to see what would happen. Notes The Unbeings were largely inspired by the shadow creatures from the film Vanishing on 7th Street, and there is a reference to the population of an entire planet being converted into Voidclaimed in the Arbore De Mundus verse, implying that the events of the movie took place within a certain World Fruit. Pictures All Credit for images goes to ''Vanishing on 7th Street ''(2011) Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistents Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier